


Heated Engagement

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha!Liebgott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Speirs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: Joe’s nostrils flared and his pupils immediately dilated.  “Sir?  When’s the last time you went into heat?"“Little personal,” Ron grumbled, “don’t you think there, Technician?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts), [ruinsrebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/gifts), [MrsRidcully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/gifts).



> I don’t even know what the hell this is. Just… leave me to my shame. Takes place during episode 9, Why We Fight.

They were heading into the Alps.  Hitler had ordered the SS to hold up in the mountains, and the 101st was going after them.

Through one of the many towns they passed, they stopped for the night.  As usual, that meant procuring a place for everyone to sleep.  Ron pointed his company towards an apartment building, giving the order to clear it out.

Joe was by his side automatically, knowing the drill already.  As one of their translators, he was supposed to stick by Ron more often than not these days.  Even being an alpha, Joe had never baulked about taking orders from an omega.

Granted, Ron had earned his reputation long before taking over Easy Company.  He was strong, ruthless, cunning, and fearless - or so the stories went.  Ron wasn’t sure if he was any of those things.  He did his job - he killed Germans and kept his boys alive.

As much as he tried not to care about them, the omega side of Ron won out in the end.  He had been able to keep it at bay with Dog Company, but something about Easy had brought it out in him - that urge to protect.  And nothing was quite so fierce as an omega looking to protect their own.

Perhaps it was the way that Easy functioned as a pack.  Perhaps it was the fact they never once looked down on him for being an omega, never questioned an order because of it.  They trusted him as much as they did Dick or Nix.  It had been unnerving at first, but he quickly realized he had a place with them.

Ron went up to the second floor.  The noise of doors being forced open echoed through the building, more of the men continuing upstairs.  In the midst of the organized chaos, Ron found the apartment he wanted - a corner one, overlooking the street.  He shoved the door open, Joe at his heels, and said dryly, “Tell her she’s got five minutes.”

It didn’t escape Ron’s notice that while his back was to the irate woman, Joe stepped behind him, a shield.  An alpha trying to pull that would have normally made Ron’s hackles raise in irritation, but the alphas in his company were a different story.  They didn’t do it because he was an omega, they did it because he was their captain, their pack leader.

“She says she’s got nowhere to go,” Joe reported.

Ron sucked his teeth in irritation, fingers combing through his hair.  The woman’s shrieking grated on his nerves.  “We’re only going to be here a night!” he barked.  He turned then, glaring at the woman.

She spat on the floor, glowering at Ron before running her mouth to Joe.  Whatever she said made the alpha snarl, stepping forward.  Ron snagged Joe’s belt, holding him back.

“Four minutes,” Ron hissed through clenched teeth.  He wanted everyone out so he could just get some damn rest.  He was tired, and he ached all over.

Joe growled, snapping out the new order and finally getting the woman to just _move already_.

Ron’s sigh turned into a growl of his own.  He turned his back on the woman and her pup, trying to block out whatever she was still going on about.  His fingers went back into his hair, this time curling them and pulling just a bit.

“If everyone would _shut up_ sometime tonight, that would be great!” Ron yelled at her retreating form.  He leaned forward onto a small dresser, elbows on it, head in his hands.  He sensed someone step up behind him and he caught Joe’s eyes in the mirror.

“Sir.”  Joe’s brows were drawn together.  “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Ron snapped.  He winced at the harshness of his own words, but he wasn’t about to apologize.  He rested his head back into his hands, growling, “Tell them all to hurry it up.  Then everyone to bed.”

Joe hesitated before murmuring a “Yes, sir.”

Ron heard everyone clearing out of the room and he sagged in relief.  There was still plenty of noise but the air in there, at least, seemed to decompress.

He could hear Joe’s voice carrying through the apartment building.  He could make out Tab.  Grant.

Ron furrowed his brows as the thought struck him that of all the men, he was picking up on the alphas.  Hell, from the sound of it, Tab was on a completely different floor.  And Grant was all the way down the hall.  Yet they seemed to drown out the voices of betas and omegas alike.

Malarkey.  Martin.  Was that Lipton and Nix he heard by the front door?

Ron whined, shaking his head to try and clear it.  “What the hell?” he grumbled.

He inhaled deeply a few times to try and get himself together, but that only seemed to make it worse as he was assaulted with the scents of his men.  They were sharper than usual, more present, and Ron growled in irritation.

“Captain?”  Joe’s voice had him spinning around.  He was standing in the door, probably intending to report in, but whatever he was going to say was dropped in favor of “Are you alright?”

Ron wasn’t sure what he looked like, but it must not have been good to garner such a question.  He felt too warm, but cold, all at once, his skin clammy.  He could feel the prickle of sweat at the back of his neck, at his throat, on his brow.  “I don’t…  I don’t feel very good,” he admitted, a wave of dizziness hitting him.  He swayed a bit but stayed standing.

Joe walked in, looking more than concerned now.  “Do you have a fever?”  He reached out, pressing the inside of his wrist to Ron’s forehead, not even getting a protest out of him.  “You’re a little warm.”

“Maybe I picked up whatever the boys were passing around.”  Ever since Hagenau, the company saw fit to keep getting each other sick.  Thus far, Ron had been avoiding it, but maybe-

“I don’t think…”  Joe’s nostrils flared and his pupils immediately dilated.  “Sir?  When’s the last time you went into heat?”

“Little personal,” Ron grumbled, “don’t you think there, Technician?”

Joe pursed his lips, brows lowered.  “I’m asking ‘cause that’s sure as hell what it smells like to me.  I think I’m allowed to be concerned.”

Ron shook his head, scoffing as he moved away.  “I’m on suppressants like all the omegas.  Not that it matters.”  He crossed his arms over his chest.  “I haven’t had a heat in years.”

It wasn’t unheard of.  There were many factors that could contribute to an omega not having heats.  The most common was a lack of potential mates.  There was no point for an omega to drop into heat with no unclaimed alphas around, was there?

“Sir, I’m pretty sure-”

Ron growled, a direct challenge.

Joe set his jaw, eyes narrowing at him.  “Denying it doesn’t change it.”

“Then go get me Roe, if you’re so sure,” Ron snapped.  That made twice already he’d been short with Joe, Ron realized, which wasn’t like him.

Gene, unfortunately, seemed to agree with Joe’s assessment.  The second he stepped into the apartment, he ordered Joe out and slammed the door behind him.  “Do you want every damn alpha in this company beggin’ at your feet?  Cause that’s about what’s gonna happen.”

Ron blinked dumbly.  Surely it couldn’t have been that bad.

“You’re dumping pheromones like crazy,” Gene continued as though reading his mind.

“You have anything I can take?”

“At this stage?  No.”  Gene was a fellow omega, and he looked at Ron sympathetically.  “Sorry, sir.  You’re gonna have to ride this one out.”

Ron shook his head.  He was more than used to dealing with his heats alone.  That didn’t mean he could afford to be down like this in the middle of a damn war.

“I need to go talk with Major Winters.”

“You’re not leavin’ this room.”  Gene cut him off, not affected by Ron’s glare.  The little omega had a spine of steel and rank didn’t mean shit to him in the grand scheme of things.  “I’ll go le’ him know what’s goin’ on.”

“Fine,” Ron huffed.

He waited a full minute after Gene had gone before opening the door, intending to go talk with Dick anyway.  He wasn’t expecting for Joe to be leaning up against the door, falling back against Ron.

As Joe cursed, righting himself, Ron demanded, “What are you doing?”

“Guarding the door, sir.”  Joe wasn’t looking at him.

Ron’s nostrils flared, taking in the musky alpha scent.  It was a good scent and heat pooled in his gut.  “Why?” Ron husked out.

“So yer safe.”  Joe looked at him as though that were obvious.

Ron watched him for a moment before grabbing Joe by the collar, yanking him inside and kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

Joe growled at the rough handling, but it died on his lips when he looked into Ron’s eyes - they were completely blown out.  The scent of omega in heat assaulted him, making his mouth water.  He reached out and grabbed Ron’s biceps, fingers digging in possessively.

He wouldn’t deny being attracted to Ron.  Hell, he was pretty sure half the company was infatuated in some form or other.  Ron had been a legend before even joining Easy.  After he did, though, Joe found him to be strong and capable, vicious when needed.  Ron was everything a desirable omega male was, with the looks to match.  There was nothing _soft_ about him, and that turned Joe on to no end.

The way Ron was looking at him then, well, Joe would have never expected that kind of attention on _him_ , of all alphas.  There was part of his brain that hissed it was only Joe there because he was convenient, he had been the one outside the door, any alpha would have done.  That voice was quickly silenced when Ron spoke next.

“Since you never bothered to try courting me, guess we’ll have to skip that part.”  Ron bared his teeth, shoving Joe into the nearest wall.

Joe grunted at the impact, showing his own fangs then.  Oh, this was going to be interesting.

“Didn’t really think it was appropriate,” Joe mentioned, flipping their positions.  He pushed Ron into the wall, punctuating it with, “Sir.”

Ron huffed.  “And when has that ever stopped an alpha from taking whatever they’ve wanted?”  A hint of bitterness crept into Ron’s voice and Joe growled.  He had an urge to rip out the throat of whoever had _dared_ to hurt Ron to make him think like that.

“I’m not them.”  Joe took Ron forward from the wall a bit, only to slam him back again with a bit more force, trying to knock that idea out of him.

Ron’s grin was a touch feral.  He leaned in, noses brushing as he met Joe’s gaze.  “Prove it,” he challenged.

Joe felt his brain short-circuit.  He moved on instinct, shoving open the bedroom door and dragging Ron through it.  Ron, the sneaky bastard, got his arm around Joe’s waist and took him down to the bed.  Joe found himself looking up at Ron, his arms pinned on either side of him and Ron’s legs pressing down on his thighs.

The more Joe breathed, the more of Ron’s scent wrapped around him.  That alone made him moan, eyes falling shut.  What he wasn’t expecting was the answering chitter.  It was a pure omega sound and it made Joe melt.

“What do you want, Ron?” Joe asked, looking up at him.  “Tell me.”

Ron smirked.  “I want you to fuck me.”

Joe bit off another moan, hips canting up.  It didn’t budge Ron.

“Think you can handle that?”

It was Joe’s turn to smirk.  “After that?”

“After that, you’re gonna knot me, claim me, and probably fuck me again.”

That time Joe really did moan.  “Fucking hell.”  As good as that sounded, his brain hadn’t fallen completely into oblivion yet.  “Sex, yes.  Knotting, yes.  Claiming…  Not until after I court you right.”

Ron’s features softened, as did his grip.  “Huh…  Guess you’re not like the other knotheads I’ve met after all.”

Joe’s grin had teeth.  “You have on too many clothes.”

Ron scoffed as he sat up.  “Now that sounds more like it.”

“Shut it and strip,” Joe ordered, starting at Ron’s jacket for him.  Ron only shoved Joe back down to the bed, doing it himself.

Joe let himself enjoy it, watching as more skin was revealed.  Ron seemed rather lean with his gear on, but in reality he was all finely-corded muscle.  There was power oozing from every movement, a confidence in self.  Joe admired it all.

When Ron stood to get his boots and pants, Joe decided to catch up.  He didn’t take his time as Ron had, though he was well aware of Ron’s appraising eyes on him.  Joe knew he wasn’t anything to scoff at.  Even though the others might have teased him for being scrawny, he was anything but.  Like Ron, his power was well hidden until he found the need to use it.

“Guess that bitch is in for a surprise when she gets back,” Ron commented, tossing one of his boots aside.  “This whole place is going to smell for a week.”

Joe barked a laugh.  “Well, serves her right for what she said.”

“Which was?”  Ron was sitting on the end of the bed, taking off his other boot.  It _clunked_ to the floor and he looked over his shoulder at him when Joe didn’t answer right away.

Joe looked away, answering softly, “Made a remark about you being an omega, that’s all.”  It had been crude and out of line, and Joe wasn’t about to repeat it.

Ron grunted.  No doubt the man was well used to it, especially being an officer, but that didn’t make it right.

Easy didn’t put up with that shit.  The omegas in their company had all earned the right to be there.  They didn’t need assholes like Dike coming in and messing that up.  After dealing with that useless beta for as long as they had, none of them pulled punches when Jones showed up.

The second Jones had opened his mouth to Malarkey about “How do you have an omega leading?” the whole of the second platoon pack had about jumped him.  Grant had to hold Joe back from wrapping his hands around the kid’s neck after already checking him into the wall.   _“Talk shit about our captain again and I’ll put you in the ground myself.”_

Joe shed the rest of his clothes, only to be blindsided.  Ron jumped him, knocking him over onto the bed.  Joe growled, twisting to try and get hold of Ron, but Ron laughed, rolling them until he was straddling Joe’s waist.

“You look pretty proud of yourself up there,” Joe mentioned.  He reached out, taking hold of Ron’s hips, the man pushing into the touch.

Distracted, Joe struck, flipping their positions.  Growls filled the room as they tussled on the bed.  It wasn’t aggressive in the sense of anger, but they were both throwing their weight around, showing off.  Joe snapped his teeth towards Ron’s neck, making him shed away, only to hook his leg around Joe’s and toss him to the side, almost taking him off the bed completely had Ron not snagged his arm.

Joe barked a laugh, Ron smirking.  “Done messing around?” Joe needled.  As much fun as this was, Ron’s scent was overwhelming now.

Ron _purred_ as Joe leaned in to snuffle at him, rubbing their heads together.  Joe couldn’t help but moan, fingers digging into Ron’s shoulder and side.  The sound was beautiful.  It stirred more lust, the last of Joe’s resolve crumbling into instinct.

He mouthed at Ron’s neck, a possessive growl following when Ron tipped his chin to allow better access.  Ron breathed out a happy sigh, chittering on the back end.  Joe’s teeth scraped along Ron’s throat, but he held his fangs back.  He hadn’t lied when he told Ron he wouldn’t claim him unless he’d proven himself worthy of it.

He liked Ron, he really did.  The fact he was his superior had kept Joe from making overtures of courting, but since Ron was clearly willing, then Joe planned to spoil him.  He wanted Ron to fall in love with him, and he with Ron, before even talking about bonding.

Ron pressed against him, nails biting into Joe’s back.  “If you don’t hurry this up...” Ron threatened.  He growled, snapping his jaws at Joe’s throat in impatience.

Joe didn’t need told twice.  He draped himself over Ron, hiking one of his legs up.  “You ready for me?”  Joe didn’t really need to ask.  He could smell the slick.  Sure enough, as his fingers found Ron’s hole, it was wet with his natural lubricant.  Joe smirked.  “All for me, sweetheart?”

Ron moaned, throwing his head back to expose his throat.   _“Joe,”_ he ground out, squirming beneath him.

“I’ve got you,” Joe assured, nuzzling at his neck.  His tongue laved at the hollow of his throat, drawing a whine from Ron.

Joe slid inside with one, fluid motion, growling as he bottomed out.  Ron actually mewled, clawing at Joe’s arms and chest.

It was over then.  Joe moved at a feverous pace, hard with each thrust.  Ron met him each time, fingers digging marks in all over Joe’s body.  Joe’s hand wrapped around Ron’s throat, squeezing gently.  “Ron,” he husked.

Ron only keened, bucking his hips up and rolling them over.  Joe went with the motion, submitting himself to Ron.  Once again straddling Joe, Ron rolled his pelvis in such a way to draw a guttural moan from Joe.  All he could do was hold onto Ron’s hips, enjoying the ride.

It didn’t take long to draw Joe to the edge, and by the noises Ron was making, he was nearly there too.  “Knot me, alpha,” Ron panted, hair falling in his face.

Joe cursed, coming undone instantly.  His fingers dug in, holding Ron’s hips to him.  No sooner had he come than his knot swelled to fill Ron even further.  On a long moan, Ron followed into blissful oblivion.

Joe rolled them to their sides in an attempt to make Ron more comfortable, knowing they weren’t going to separate for the next five minutes, at least.  Ron made contented noises, nosing at Joe’s jaw.  Joe couldn’t help but smile, arms wrapped around Ron giving him a squeeze.

Ron sighed, words soft near Joe’s ear.  “Thank you.”

Joe’s smile had fang.  “Anytime.”

Ron laughed, pulling back to meet Joe’s gaze.  His eyes were shining in amusement.  In the afterglow of their coupling, Ron looked even more gorgeous.  It was likely what possessed Joe to lean in, brushing their lips together.

He felt Ron’s lips curl into a smile before pressing fully to his.  Joe rumbled deep in his chest, happy to hear the responding one from Ron.  He could only pull Ron closer, feeling himself melt into every touch.

Ron had ensnared him.  Now, Joe needed to give him a reason to stay.

* * *

Morning light filtered through the shades on the window.  Ron hummed happily, stretching out well-used muscles.  He was a little sore, but in a good way.

Beside him, Joe shifted, grumbling a little in his haze of sleep.  A hand gripped Ron’s hips, their legs still tangled together.  Ron’s smile was likely affectionate, and he would never let the men see him acting in such a way, but Joe was a different story.

There was a knock on the apartment door and Ron growled in annoyance.  Of course he couldn’t just have a moment to enjoy, well, the moment.  “Enter,” he called.  As he tried to untangle himself from Joe though, arms wrapped around him possessively and yanked him back in to snuggle.

“Ron?”  It was Dick’s voice.  The alpha stood in the bedroom doorway, looking from Ron to Joe and back.  “You alright?”

“Fine.”  His lips quirked.  “Might need help waking this one.  But, otherwise…”

Dick nodded, hiding his own amusement by explaining, “Roe told me what was going on.  I was actually preparing to keep the battalion here for a couple more nights.  Was just coming to check on you.”

Ron managed to pry himself from Joe to sit up, blanket pooling in his lap.  “Well, as you can see, that won’t be necessary, major.”  Having sex with Joe had successfully tamed his heat.

“Apparently so.”  Dick looked over his shoulder and Ron could smell Nixon entering the apartment, but he stayed out in the main room.  “Take a few hours.  I’ll take care of the pack.  And I’ll get Roe up here with food and water.”

“Thanks, Dick.”

Dick smiled softly, giving Ron a nod before leaving, taking Nix with him.

Joe grumbled as he started to wake.  “What time is it?”  He shot up in bed before Ron could answer, nose twitching.  “Why does it smell like alphas in here?”

Ron chuckled.  “Dick was just here to check on us.  Relax.”

Joe did so, stretching with a yawn that made his jaw pop.  “When do we move out?”

Ron hooked his arm around Joe’s waist, taking them back down to the bed.  “After more snuggling.”

Joe laughed, giving Ron a look that could only be called fond.  “Yeah, alright.  Anything for you.”

Ron’s grin was likely a tinge feral.  “Careful, Joe.  You might regret that.”

“No, I won’t.”  He was drawn into a kiss, and Ron allowed himself to fall just a little bit in love with Joe Liebgott.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
